Known technologies of a heat exchange apparatus through the use of acoustic effect include the technologies described in the following Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 1, and the like.
The apparatus described in Patent Document 1 relates to a cooling apparatus through the use of thermoacoustic effect. A stack sandwiched between a high-temperature-side heat exchanger and a low-temperature-side heat exchanger and a regenerator formed from, for example, a stack sandwiched between a high-temperature-side heat exchanger and a low-temperature-side heat exchanger, are disposed in the inside of a loop tube, in which a gas is enclosed. A temperature gradient is generated in the stack by heating the high-temperature-side heat exchanger on the stack side, and thermal energy is transferred from the high-temperature-side heat exchanger to the low-temperature-side heat exchanger in this stack. An acoustic wave is generated through self excitation in such a way that the acoustic energy is transferred in a direction opposite to the thermal energy transfer direction on the basis of the energy conservation low, and the acoustic energy due to an acoustic wave is propagated to the regenerator side. Subsequently, thermal energy is transferred in a direction opposite to the acoustic energy propagation direction on the regenerator side and, thereby, the low-temperature-side heat exchanger is cooled.
Likewise, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a cooling apparatus through the use of thermoacoustic effect, and discloses an experimental study by using the cooling apparatus. The cooling apparatus used in this experiment is also configured to include a first stack sandwiched between a heater (high-temperature-side heat exchanger) and a low-temperature-side heat exchanger in the inside of a metal loop tube and a second stack which is disposed in the loop tube at a position opposite to the first stack and which has a low-temperature-side heat exchanger. A large temperature gradient is generated in the first stack by heating the heater (high-temperature-side heat exchanger) disposed on the first stack side and, in addition, circulating running water in the low-temperature-side heat exchanger, and an acoustic wave is generated through self excitation in a direction opposite to the temperature gradient. The resulting acoustic energy is propagated to the regenerator side through the loop tube, and on the second stack side, the acoustic energy is converted to the thermal energy, so as to cool the vicinity of a thermometer disposed on the other end side of the second stack. According to this document, a temperature reduction of about 16° C. has been ascertained under a predetermined condition at the portion where the thermometer has been disposed.
In general, it is desired that such a cooling apparatus through the use of thermoacoustic effect is used as a cooler for a cabin or an apparatus for cooling heat-producing equipment, e.g., a household electric appliance, a notebook personal computer, communications equipment, a game machine, an automobile, and office equipment.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-88378    Non-Patent Document 1: Shinichi SAKAMOTO, Kazuhiro MURAKAMI, and Yoshiaki WATANABE, “Netsuonkyou Koukao Mochiita Onkyoureikyaku Genshouno Jikkenteki Kentou (Experimental Study of Acoustic Cooling Phenomenon Through the Use of Thermoacoustic Effect)”, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, TECHNICAL REPORT OF IEICE. US2002-118 (2003-02)